


Mostly Dead All Day (podfic)

by seramirez (boxofdelights)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofdelights/pseuds/seramirez





	Mostly Dead All Day (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mostly Dead All Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/671338) by [schemingreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/pseuds/schemingreader). 



Length: 8:12 minutes  
File Size: 7.51 MB (mp3)  
Download: https://www.dropbox.com/s/rbl3774frjl4zmk/mostly%20dead%20all%20day%2C%20by%20schemingreader.mp3  
Streaming link: http://soundcloud.com/boxofdelights/mostly-dead-all-day-by


End file.
